Southern Ice Country
=History= 20th Century The era is marked by the great impact of war,you don't know who is you're ally and who wants you dead.The countries great counsil and king cut all ties from the other countries and did not participate in the war unless it was for self defence.A shadow group within the country wanted the war to continue because it could provide an oppounity for them to take the throne to achive this they killed the great king that only wanted peace by poisining him. New Era Withe the old king dead the shaodw organixation destroyed the orginal counsil and the royal family since the leader of the organixation was the next in line if the royal family was dethroned he took the throne and the era of darkness started as the locals called it.The tyrant now called King Maximiux the First declared war against all the ninja countries and once again the southern Ice Country joined the great ninja war. Current status The tyrant has a rule that every boy at the age of six be taken to the school of learning also known as the Ninja academy its very brutal it teaches how survival with practise times are not easy but in recent years a local rebel ninja strives for freedom. =Government Politics= Current Currently the political system system is that of a monarchy with the king at the top and the great council and Judges taken great decisions,the locals don't have any power democracy. =Foreign Relations and Military= Foreign Relations =Administrative Districts= The Administrative section of the Ice Country is divided from the city it sits atop higher in the city where only nobles or renownmed war soldiers are admited.' The castle is most prominent feature here it is beatifully engraved in ice with some granite all laws are signed here by the king this is also the place where the king resides he is barely seen outside of here. The Great counsil hall is where the counsil debate over the law and impose taxes over the citizens. =Geography= Geology It is very montanius it has a lot of rocky mountains covered with snow Climate The climate here is cold,temperatures from −43 °C have been known to occur it very rarely sees sunlight. Ecology Environment =Economy= Science and Technology The scinece here is mostly distributed in the army department they have made navies and airships for war they come equip with guns filled with arrows and powerfull chackra boms. =Infrastructure= The infrastructure of the country is divided into three categories The political The king and the great counsil sit upon her emaking all decisions relevant to the country structure and power distribution and tax decisions. The Millitary The Military section is to defend itself and attack other countries and participate in war it also is in charged with technollgy creation and improvement. The Local This people work for the country in producing,marketing and paying taxes. =Demographics= Religions Languages =Education and Health= =Culture and Recreation= =Sports= Category:Southern Ice Country Category:World Lands